


Intermission

by Mangafrk



Series: Too much [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the first year of high school and winter cup over. Life has changed more than anyone could have ever expected, because whoever said that teenage basketball players didn't have complicated feelings, especially when it came to their own love stories.   </p>
<p>Sequel to 'Cannonfire'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just noticed that I ran out of chapters for the first part of this. This is the second part that takes place directly after Cannonfire and focuses more on Kagami and Aomine's relationship. There will be an implied sex scene later on but I will be sure to warn you before hand. It will just be implied but I am in no way qualified to write something like that (At least not yet)

Somehow, Tetsu, Kagami and I ended up hanging out a lot. It was usually just us going to Maji Burger like the first time, but sometimes we did other things. We sometimes met up after school at some random basketball court. Sometimes we ended up at someone's house on Sunday's when we had our day off. I honestly didn't know where this sudden relationship came from, but it was nice. In fact, most of the time, one of them asked me to go with them instead of the other way around. Usually we ended up at Kagami's house because he had the largest place and lived alone. 

That was exactly where we were when a phone started to ring out of nowhere. Tetsu reached into his pocket to bring it out. Apparently it was his, and apparently now he had to leave. 

"Don't fight while I'm gone," he says over his shoulder before rushing out the door. He was moving very fast, so it must have been something important. 

I suddenly realized that I was alone with Kagami, in his house. I felt my heart beat faster and my cheeks began to grow hot. What the hell was happening to me?  
It turned out that Kagami was in the same state. He was fiddling with his hands and his face was red again. He was looking down at his lap as if he expected to find the things to say down there. 

"So..." 

I didn't understand why it was so awkward all of a sudden. There was a large space in between us where Tetsu had been sitting and Kagami rushes to fill that gap. He was getting uncomfortably close to me and I wasn't sure if I was okay with it or not. 

The silence was suffocating. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know what. 

"Hey, what do you think Tetsu had to-?"

When I started, I had turned to face Kagami. Somehow Kagami had managed to grab my shoulders without me knowing. My sentence trailed off as he brought himself in way too close. I could feel his uneven breath on my face. What was happening? Before I could protest, he brings his lips to mine. 

In those moment I feel something. Behind my confused mind and beating heart, I felt a spark. It was so small yet, it felt so amazing. Without thinking, I pull him closer to me. He wraps one arm around my neck and the fingers on his other hand lace through mine. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like much longer. 

He pulls away, wide-eyed. He obviously can't believe what just happened, and neither can I. 

"I-I think you should go." 

He turns to face the floor again as I nod. I need to seriously go home and think about what the fuck just happened. 

@@@@

What was that all about? I had ignored all of Satsuki's questions and protests and just went to my room. What just happened at Kagami's house was something I never saw coming.  
Why did he kiss me in the first place? It definitely seemed like he intended to, it definitely wasn't an accident. But why exactly had he done it? It couldn't be because he liked me? Could it? I suddenly felt self-conscious. If he did like me, then, why me of all people? I was an ass to him and all his teammates and yet, he still picked me? There was no way that I could believe that. I guess I was kind of scared. I wasn't scared about the fact that I would probably have to see Kagami tomorrow. I was more scared about the feelings I had when he kissed me. That spark I felt was not nothing. I was scared because I knew, if he had continued, I wouldn't have pushed him away. 

@@@@

For whatever reason, I totally expected Kagami to show up and tell me what happened yesterday. I really wanted to know why he did it. Instead of Kagami, Tetsu was the one that called me. He said something about meeting up. I was expecting Kagami to be there, but instead Tetsu said he was alone. He wanted to talk to me alone, but I couldn't understand why. 

"Kagami-kun told me what happened yesterday."

I couldn't help but feel shocked. Why the hell had Kagami told him? Did he tell him why? Or that I didn't pull away? 

"What exactly did he tell you?" 

Tetsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That's...

This was not making me feel very reassured. “Oh my god Tetsu, please tell me what he told you."

"Well," his voice still sounded horribly awkward. "He told me that he kissed you. Though I already knew what happen once I left." 

Oh okay, if that was it then...wait. "What do you mean you knew it would happen?!"

Tetsu smiles at me, though it doesn't distract me from his red cheeks. "I'm sorry Aomine-kun but..." He trails off. 

Oh god, had he seen? It didn't make sense considering how fast he had left but, just maybe...

"It was staged."

In the time that I was freaking out over the possibility that he may have seen, Tetsu had somehow managed to find his voice. 

"Uhhh, what?"

Tetsu sighs, obviously not happy that he had to repeat himself. "All the events last night were staged."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Everything? So did he just kiss me to mess with my head? Did he end up sitting around and laughing his ass off afterwards?

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Well, we somehow managed to convince Furihata-kun to call me so I would have to leave."

So that explained where the random call had come from. 

"That of course left you and Kagami alone." 

So it had been to mess with me. I should've known that it was too good to be true. I knew that their sudden want to hang out with me was suspicious. I should have known. I see red and spin around. Tetsu must have known what I was thinking because he grabbed my wrist.

"Aomine-kun, we didn't do it for the reason you think."

"Then why the hell did you then?!" He seems shocked with my loud reaction but doesn't let go of my wrist.

"Please calm down and let me explain Aomine-kun."

"What the hell is there to explain?!" I try to rip my arm out of his grasp but his grip remains. When did he get so strong?

"Kagami asked me to help him tell you, he didn't expect you to think of a reason like this." 

"Help him tell me what exactly?" 

Tetsu cocked his head, "You mean you weren't aware? He made it very obvious."

Okay, now I was lost. "What?"

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun is in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M HORRIBLE I KNOW. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR AND I FEEL HORRIBLE. In return I'm going to be posting the as much of this part that I can, and will try my best to get to the last part as soon as possible.

I didn't know what to say. There was no way that what Tetsu was saying was true. Kagami, in love with me? Where the hell had that come from? How long had he felt like this? But more importantly, how did I feel about this? I mean, it didn't matter to me but...how did I feel about him? I knew I liked being friends with him, but did I want something more? 

"Aomine-kun?" 

While I had been thinking, Tetsu had let go of my wrist and was looking at me in concern. I shake my head to rid myself of my nonsensical thoughts, "Are you sure?" 

Tetsu's eyes softened, "Kagami-kun doesn't lie Aomine-kun, and you should know that." 

It was true, it seemed like Kagami was too much of an angel to even think of lying. Wait, is that what I really think of him? Did that mean that I did like him? 

"That is true..." 

I honestly don't know what to say. All I know was that I need to ask Kagami if it's true and then get my own feelings straight. 

"Tetsu, I need to go." 

Tetsu nods, "Alright Aomine-kun." 

For whatever reason, I felt like he knew what I was about to do. I guess it wasn't surprising, considering he always seems to know exactly what is going through everyone's heads at all times.  
@@@@  
Here I was, for whatever reason, in front of Kagami's house. I went to knock on the door but hesitated. What if he didn't open the door? What if he didn't want to talk to me and just ended up slamming the door in my face? I almost left right then, ran away from my problem. Before I could do just that, I forced myself to knock. The door opens almost instantly. 

Kagami's eyes immediately go wide, "Oh, hello." 

His face turns red at the awkwardness that is this conversation. I really shouldn’t have come. 

"Yo." 

We stood there in a horribly awkward silence for the next minute or so before Kagami somehow manages to find his voice. "Do you want to come in?"  
I should say no, I really needed to say no. "Sure." Damn it. 

He opens the door wider and steps inside. He gestures inside with an outstretched arm and smiles at me. He was seriously adorable. I really didn't need this right now. I go inside and sit on one of the cushions surrounding his table. He sits down next to me. 

"So, did Kuroko tell you?" 

Apparently we were getting right into it. "Yeah." 

"So," he starts. He is still sounding like he really doesn't want to have this conversation. "You aren't too weirded out are you?" 

Well, it definitely was weird, but it’s not like I want to stop hanging out with him or anything. There was always the possibility that I liked him too. Somehow, saying that felt right. Wait, did this mean that I really did like him? Shit, I really needed to figure my feelings out. The only time I was sure about my feelings was when we were...shit. 

"Well no, of course not, it’s just..." I didn't know how to put this and his worried expression wasn't helping at all. "I'm not sure about myself." 

I couldn't look at him, there was just no way. He was so sure of his own emotions, and here I was unable to see my own. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I am forced to look up at him. His face is way too serious and I'm kind of scared that he hates me for not returning his feeling...maybe. 

He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me but instead, he puts his head on my shoulder so his mouth is near my ear. His raspy voice is the only thing I can hear, "Do you need some help with that?" 

I feel myself shiver and my face begins to feel hot. I know that I am probably thinking with other things besides my brain, but I suddenly want him. I need to know how I feel about him, so I nod. "Yes..." 

He lightly bites my ear and I feel myself gasp lightly. He trails his lips down my chin and kisses me with a surprisingly large amount of force. It surprises me so much that I fall backwards. He is suddenly on top of me but I find myself wanting him to stay there. He goes to sit up but I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back on top of me. It is my turn to kiss him. 

I feel his hand reach around my torso to pull me closer. He sits up and pulls me into his lap. I feel myself gasp again from the shock and his tongue enters my mouth. I hear him groan loudly. I find myself wanting more, I really wouldn't mind doing this again so...I must like him. I at least lusted after him. It was definitely something. I pull away and he looks at me. I can't stop staring at him. He's strangely beautiful, and when he smiles, he is even more so. He places our foreheads together and I feel myself blush. 

He laughs awkwardly, "so." 

I couldn't speak, I wanted to leave but I also wanted to stay with him. Does this mean that I liked him? 

"Will you go out with me?" He asks. 

This time I know my answer, "Yeah. Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Satsuki, I won't be home on Saturday." 

She looked at me in confusion, I was normally home on the weekends so this was something new. 

"Where are you going Dai-chan?" 

This was the moment of truth, how would she react when I told her who it was? How would she react when I told her I thought I wasn't as straight as I once thought? 

"I have a date." 

She raises an eyebrow, "Do I know this person?" 

"Yes..." 

"Is she from school?" 

Now that it was actually time for me to tell her, I was getting very nervous. How the hell did people do this? 

"Well, that's," I couldn't do it. How could I do it? I knew she didn't care but... "I think I might like guys." 

I tried to say it as fast as I could, as if to avoid having to think about it. She looks at me questionably but then smiles. "Alright then, I'll go ahead and assume that you're going out with a guy on Saturday." 

I could only nod, she was way too happy about this. Then again, I guess it was better than her being disgusted by me. 

"Oh, oh, who is it? Tellllll meeeeee!" 

Yep, way too excited. "It’s..." I knew she would make a fuss about it, but she would make even more of a fuss if I didn't tell her. "It’s Kagami." 

She looks at me with a shocked expression for a second before her eyes light up. "Ah, Really?" 

It kind of sounded like she had anticipated this. Although I wasn't sure how she could possibly do that. 

"Um, yeah." 

She smirks, and it is almost on the level of one of Imayoshi's. I can almost see the evil behind that smirk. 

"Oh, well I'm going to have to help you with that won't I?" 

I can feel myself start to sweat. I really shouldn't have told her. I was honestly scared about what she was going to do. I knew that she was going to force me to dress up all nice and shit. I really didn't want to make it seem like I was looking forward to this. Not that I wasn't of course but... 

"Wait, Satsuki. I'm not going out with him until Saturday! Satsuki!" 

@@@@ 

Great. I was standing here in public in clothing that was way too formal for my taste. Satsuki wouldn't let me go in just jeans and a T-shirt. She had made me wear a dress shirt that honestly was about a size too small and just plain dress pants. She forced me to gel my hair back and I honestly felt like a fucking idiot. 

Plus, now everyone was staring at me. Now, I took pride in the fact that many people found me attractive. However, I didn't like random people I didn't know undressing me with their eyes. 

"Hey, Aomine." 

I hear Kagami's voice behind me and I turn around. I can only freeze, I have to hold back a groan when I see him. I don't even know how to describe him. He was just, really, really hot. I try to respond but my voice catches in my throat. 

His face turns horribly red. "Wow," Oh god, did I do something wrong? Did Satsuki overdo it? Was he going to laugh at me? "You look like, really, really good. Better than good actually." 

Wait. Did he really think I was attractive? I feel my face grow hot. I was feeling way more embarrassed then I probably should be. At least he was dressed just as formally as me that made it slightly less embarrassing. But not really. 

"You wanna go now?" 

I could tell from his voice that he was really excited for this. I mean, I was excited too but not as much as he was it seemed. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Kagami refused to tell me what he had planned for tonight though it was probably just something simple. I silently hoped that he didn't go all out for me. I don't know if I'd be able to handle the embarrassment. 

@@@@ 

Much to my relief, we ended up just going to see a movie, like most stereotypical first dates. Although it was kind of weird being dressed up so formally. Wherever we walked, people were staring, I wasn't sure if it was the fact that we were obviously on a date, or the fact that we were wearing not very comfortable clothing. 

"Sorry, I should've told you to wear something comfortable." 

We had decided to walk from the theater to my house. Our houses were pretty close together so Kagami had offered to walk home with me so we could 'look like idiots together.' At least that's what he said. About halfway there, he began to hold my hand. At first, my heart beat like crazy, until I remembered where we were. I shook his hand off and he looked at me confused. 

"The hell dude! Don't hold my hand in public!" 

Kagami looked offended, "Why not?!" 

Okay, maybe I was over reacting, that didn’t exactly make it better though. "It’s weird to show displays of affection in public you idiot! Especially here!" 

Kagami still didn't understand as he continued to yell at me, "Are you sure that's the reason why?" 

Was he going there? "What’s that supposed to mean?" 

"Are you sure it’s not because you're embarrassed of me?!" 

Huh? What was he talking about? "Why would I be embarrassed by you? That doesn't even make any sense." 

"And why not?" 

This conversation was going absolutely nowhere. I didn't understand why he would even think of something like that. Just because of some stupid disagreement. I get that he was in America for most of his life, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t figure these kinds of things out for themselves. From what I knew about America, it was perfectly normal to show affection for a loved one in public. If you did so in Japan, it would just be weird. Of course, I knew that the area we were in wasn’t as okay with that stuff. Let’s just say you would most certainly get a few dirty looks. Did he really not know that? 

"Kagami, this area is not like America, not even the rest of Japan. You can't expect people everywhere to be okay with this kind of thing." I quickly realized what I could mean by that, and I rushed to finish before he could yell at me again. "And by that, I mean with public displays of affection." 

He seemed to be confused about what exactly I was saying, but at least he wasn't mad at me anymore. 

"Kagami, you know that it’s considered to be kind of rude here right?" 

Kagami's face immediately goes bright red and he face palms, slapping himself hard in the forehead. "Oh my god seriously? I'm so sorry!" 

I smack him lightly on his arm, god this guy was an idiot. "It’s fine." 

"No it's not! I completely misunderstood!" 

I sighed, I could tell he was sincere. Not that I cared too much. "It’s fine." 

Before I knew it, we were in front of my house and we had to say goodbye. As I was about to go in for the night, he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. 

"I know it doesn't mean too much but..." His face is still red from the previous incident and it hasn't gone down at all. "Can I kiss you?" 

Something about him asking instead of just doing, was really hot. I didn't know why, it just was. I nodded and unlike the other two times, it was soft. I could feel so much in that one touch. I knew that we were still outside, and someone could see but this was different somehow. As we kissed, I saw a small movement in the corner of my closed eyes. I opened them to see Satsuki waving out the window. I pulled away immediately as I realized we had been caught. It was going to be so weird answering all her questions about tonight. 

"What's wrong?" 

Kagami must have seen my troubled expression, "Satsuki saw us." 

I see him blush as he struggles to find the proper words. "Oh." And he fails. 

"She's already knows who I was going with. I'm just worried that she'll ask me way too much." 

"You live with her?" 

Shit. He doesn't know about anything from the past, and I'd honestly rather keep it that way. I didn't want him to suddenly leave me because I overloaded him on the first date. I wanted to continue to go out with him and I didn't want it ruined by things from my past that didn't even matter anymore. 

"Yeah." 

Without waiting for an answer, I wave at him and rush inside before he can ask anything else. I really don't want to answer any questions about anything right now. 

"Hey Dai-chan how was it?! Tell me everything!" 

Oh my god.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped through the door and she immediately bombarded me with plenty of questions I didn't want to answer.

"What did you do?!" She asks, way too loud for this hour of the night. "Where did you go?!"

"Satsuki, just shut up please, I'm way too tired for this."

She looks at me with a devastated look before quickly shifting to her infamous puppy dog eyes. Damn it. She knows that it’s never worked on me. Never. I don't know why she even tries, 

"Fine, fine, just stop giving me that face!" Fuck.

She squeals and claps her hands, "Yay! Alright, tell me tell me!"

I sighed loudly, I really can't believe this woman. "We went to the movies." 

She stares at me for a second before bursting out laughing, "To the movies?!" She is somehow able to say those three words before going off again. "I-in those clothes?!"

I feel my face grow hot. God damn it. She had to mention the fact that we went to the movies in fucking formal wear. 

"Hey, he was wearing stuff like this too." 

She is able to calm down her excessive laughter...somewhat. "Why didn't he just tell you to wear whatever?" 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess he just didn't think that far in advance." 

She chuckles loudly, "Wow, you guys really are idiots that only think about basketball." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can I leave?" I really was tired from tonight and I just wanted to go to bed. 

"But I didn't get to ask all my question!"

I try to bolt away to the stairs but she grabs my wrist. Hard. Again, I forgot just how strong she really was.

"Not yet Dai-chan," She smirks at me, and it’s honestly terrifying. I really wasn't getting away anytime soon was I?  
@@@@

Stupid birds. Why couldn't they just shut up already? I pulled my pillow over my ears in order to block out some of the noise. It didn't help the yelling though. 

"Dai-chan! Get up stupid!"

I ignored her and she didn't respond. I thought that she had forgotten about me and gone to school alone but it turns out my luck had run out because the next minute, the door had been kicked down by Satsuki who was incredibly angry. 

"Will you get off your ass for one moment?!"

I flinch slightly, why was so loud? "Satsuki leave me alone."

This apparently didn't make her very happy because she jumped on top of me and began lightly punching the area where my head was. I rush to block my face and she pulls the blankets off me and throwing them on the floor. She glares harshly at me and goes to push me off the bed. I am too shocked by her previous motion to have any strength what so ever. I go tumbling off and I hit my head against the floor. 

"Ow! The hell?!" 

She drops the blanket. "We are going to school right now Daiki."

I knew from experience that she only ever said my full first name when she was really pissed at me. 

"Yeah yeah, of course."

If I had said anything else, she would just be madder. Instead, she smiles at me.

"Get dressed."

I nod and she finally leaves the room. I honestly didn't want her to murder me, so I did as she told me.   
@@@@

School was just as boring as usual. At least I didn't hear anyone talking about me. I don't know what I expected to hear from them but whatever it was, I didn't. I was surprised at the end of the day when my feet brought me to the practice gym. I had been thinking a lot about what had happened last night so I was just expecting to show up at home at some point. But no, I was here instead. I didn't remember until now how much I had wanted to play. I want to get better and beat Kagami. God, it’s been way too long since I've been able to think like that.  
Wakamatsu seemed shocked when I walked through the door. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me in confusion. I could see Satsuki smiling warmly near the bench the entire time. I loved that she was happy again and that I wasn't making her miserable with my actions anymore. I look at her grinning and give her a thumbs up. She giggles quietly as I go change. 

@@@@  
"Practice seemed good today."

Satsuki had run ahead and turned towards me, walking backwards. 

I smile at her, "Yeah, it was surprisingly enjoyable."

Her eyes light up and I feel amazing. Her happiness was seriously contagious. She stops and allows me to catch up with her. She turns around and falls into step with me. She links her arm with mine and increases her pace slightly. I struggle slightly to keep up with her. Even the energy around her is positive. I'm glad that I could finally live through my daily life without the fear that I was hurting her constantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter, there's also implied sex at the end so...

Kagami and I had gone on 3 more dates after the first one. In these cases, Kagami actually told me where we were going beforehand so I could dress appropriately this time. All of them were just as amazing as the first and I had enjoyed myself just as much. Christmas New Years had gone by surprisingly quickly. The holidays that had previously meant almost nothing, were now made exciting with the sole fact that I now had Kagami in my life. I knew that I was falling even harder for him and that fact terrified me. I was constantly living with the fear that when I woke up, he wouldn't be there. I was scared that he would have disappeared off to America or somewhere else that I couldn't reach him. I knew that it was inevitable, but it still hurt. I tried to make it so that I didn't want him, but it wasn't working. I tried so hard to push my feelings away, but they only seem to get stronger. I am scared to see what will become of me once he's gone. I will most likely be just an empty shell, though I would have to hide it. I didn't want to hurt Satsuki anymore then I already had. It didn't help that finals were coming up, and the extra studying that I had to do was seriously stressing me out. Combining the two pretty much made me a nervous wreck.

My phone suddenly rings in my pocket and I am startled out of my thoughts. I check the caller ID only to notice that it was Kagami. It sort of shocked me for whatever reason. Probably because I was just thinking about him. Oh. I immediately thought of the worst. What if Kagami was calling me to tell me that he was leaving? He would tell me that he was only going away for a short while but then wouldn't. Come. Back. I feel my breath quicken as I thought of the possibilities. I almost didn't notice the fact that my phone had stopped ringing, only to have it start right up again, from the same caller. Wait. What if something was wrong? It wasn't something that he could talk to him later about, if it was then he wouldn't be trying to call him a third time after the first two had failed. 

I quickly pick it up, "Hello?" I try to make my voice sound as emotionless as possible, but I don't think it worked too well. 

"Aomine why the hell didn't you pick up the first two fucking time?!"

I gulped, "Didn't hear it." It was bullshit, and I'm pretty sure he knew that, yet he didn't say anything. 

He sighs audibly, "Fine, just meet at the court near your house in twenty minutes."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Damn it I knew you were an idiot, but really," He sounded annoyed. "It's to play basketball dumbass."

Despite my previous thoughts, I immediately became excited. I would finally get to play against him again. I had been craving it ever since we lost, and no matter what, I couldn't get rid of it. 

"Alright, get ready to lose."

He scoff, "Yeah, sure."  
@@@@

With my excitement as high as it was, I somehow managed to get there early. I decided to practice a bit before he got here and before I knew it, I felt a familiar warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face him and he immediately hugs me. 

"I missed you." 

I chuckle, "You saw me five days ago." Has it really been that long?

He places his head on my shoulder and buries his head in my neck, "Way too long." 

I sigh, how the hell had I gotten such an adorable bastard? It is then that I realize his weird choice of wardrobe. He is wearing casual clothes, but nothing that you could get sweaty in. We were going to play basketball weren't we? 

"Why are you dressed like that?"

He steps back and begins to rub the back of his head shyly. "Well,"

What was he planning? "Well, what?"

He clears his throat, "I lied about us playing basketball." 

I raise an eyebrow at him, then what are we doing?" I notice the large bag slung over his shoulder that I hadn't seen before. "And what's in the bag?"

He looks at it, then back at me, as if he was surprised that I had noticed it. He didn't give me enough credit. 

"We're going out."

"Where the hell are we going that would need such a large bag?"

He smiles at me warmly, "you'll see."

I feel a vein tense in my forehead, I really didn't like it when people hid things from me. But because it was Kagami and he obviously had pure intentions, I decided to live with it. 

"Alright, lead the way." 

Kagami nods and grabs my arm, pulling me towards our destination. I couldn't be more surprised when he brought me to a bus stop. I look at him in confusion only to see him blushing madly. He really was cute. Even though I had no idea where he was taking me, I decided to trust him. The bus arrives and we get on. It is fairly large and seemed like it would be more expensive than a normal bus. Yet Kagami played for both of us and we took our seats near the back.  
Kagami grabs my head and forces it onto his shoulder. He places his own head on top of mine, "Sleep."

Even though I am not tired at all, the feeling of him intertwining his fingers with mine, the feeling of his body so close to my own, lulls me into a silent sleep.  
@@@@

I startle awake when Kagami shakes my shoulder, "we're here."

I rub my eyes and yawn. I open my eyes to look out the window, only to see...snow?

It never snowed in Tokyo, so we were obviously farther north than that. But where exactly were we? 

"Aomine."

"Hm?"

I turn to him as he shoves something in my face. It’s a thick winter coat with hat and mitts. At least he was considerate enough to bring something along with him so I wouldn't freeze to death. 

"Kagami, where are we?"

He shakes his head at me before placing a finger to his lips, "that's a secret."  
I sigh and open my phone, only for my eyes to catch on the current time. It was three hours after the time that we had left. We had been on a bus, sleeping, for three hours. 

The minute we step outside, I feel the cold. The snow on the ground isn't too deep, and it’s almost pleasant to walk in. I couldn't help but smile, it was really pretty. Kagami wraps his arms around my shoulder from behind me and I rest my head on his shoulder. 

"We should probably get going, there's a lot of things I want to show you."

As Kagami says this, his eyes light up. Even if it wasn't so beautiful here, I would want to go with him just to see more of that beautiful spirit of his.  
@@@@

I let Kagami drag me around for a few hours, showing me different things around town. Before I even realize it, it has grown into evening and I being to get kind of worried. If we didn't leave now, there was no way that we would get back before dark and Kagami didn't look like he was ready to stop anytime soon. 

"Kagami?" He looks at me with a questioning look. "When are we going to be leaving?"

He give me an awkward smile, "um...about that."

Okay. This wasn't making me feel any better. "What?"

"We're going to be taking the first bus in the morning."

So we were staying overnight then. Why didn't he just tell me? I needed to tell Satsuki that I wouldn't be there tonight, plus, I didn't have any clothes. 

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," Apparently he was able to read me as well as a few other people. "I already told your parents, and I have extra clothes for you."

Wait, so that meant that he knew about me being Satsuki's brother...

"Why didn't you tell me that they were you're parents?"

Oh god, here came the endless questions. "There was never a good time."

He looks at me in slight confusion, "So you and Satsuki are siblings then?" 

I sighed, "Adopted siblings," I make sure to add before he can ask "I'm adopted, let's just leave it at that." He looks as if he is about to say something, but I cut him off "Please?"

He freezes up, like he wants to say something, but knows that he shouldn't. He takes a deep breath and immediately relaxes. He hugs me tightly to himself and whispers in to the top of my head. "Sorry for asking, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

And oh, I did want to. I seriously wanted to tell him everything, but I knew that it wasn't a good idea. "Yeah I know."

He quickly tenses up as if he remembered something important. "Oh yeah."

He pushes me away slightly but still holds onto my shoulders, "There's one more thing I have to show you." 

I look at him in confusion, but follow him anyways. He's never steered me wrong before, and I don't believe that he will start now.  
@@@@

I now understood perfectly why Kagami had wanted to show me this. I understood why it had taken us a half-an-hour to make our way up here. It was gorgeous. Kagami had lead me to the top of a hill that overlooked the entire town. It was far away from the city, and I could see the Milky Way clearly written in the sky. The already fallen snow added something to it. I couldn't resist myself as I threw myself into Kagami's arms. He catches me gracefully and I reach my head up to kiss him. Our warm lips contrast dramatically against the chilly air and it sends shivers down my spine. I only pull away when I feel something wet fall on top of my head. It's snow. 

I look up into the sky to see that it is, in fact, snowing. The white dots melted in with the dim city lights and added a light, airy atmosphere to everything. I feel arms wrap around me from the back and I sigh, relaxing into his embrace.

"God, it’s beautiful." 

He nods, "Yeah, although I think I've found something much prettier." 

I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks. I push at his shoulder lightly, "Did you really just say that?"

He smiles, "Do you not want me to tell the truth?

I open my mouth to make a retort, but quickly close it, replacing it with a sigh. “You’re seriously embarrassing."

He laughs, "Yeah, that's me.”

We stand there for a while longer, just basking in the beauty of the landscape, and the other. I have never felt so at piece. It feels as if my worries didn't exist. 

"Please don't leave me."

I knew I was risking it by saying this, but I couldn't help it. I'm scared that he would think I was too clingy but he only smiles.

"Of course not, idiot."

I smile, that means more to me than he could ever know. 

We stayed there until it began to get too cold. We moved instead to the hotel that Kagami had booked for us. 

As soon as we get inside, he kisses me hard. So hard that when he pulls back, I can't breathe. 

"I seriously love you."

I see something in his eyes then, an undying love, but also something else. I realized in that moment, just how much I wanted him. Physically. 

I smirk, "How much do you love me?"

The other emotion in Kagami's eyes flares up, almost completely abolishing the other. He gently licks my ear and I gasp. 

"Would you like me to show you?"

I nod my head frantically. I really needed him right now, almost more than I needed air. 

He breathes deeply and kisses me once again. I place my arms on the bed around me, giving him access to my entire being. I am ready to give him more than I've ever given anyone else. I have given myself over to him, and he accepts it graciously.


	6. Chapter 6

"Owwww."

Kagami looks at me in confusion and worry, "you okay?" 

I glare at him, "My hips. Hurt. Like fuck."

"Oh," his face goes completely red. "Was I too rough?"

I sigh, "No, it was fine." I sit up in bed and a wave of pain rockets up my spine. I wince and Kagami sit up beside me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me down so we are laying down again. 

"You shouldn't sit up yet."

I bring myself closer to him, he forces his head up to I can place my head in the crook of his neck. I feel him smile against the top of my head. 

"When's check out time?"

He grunts, "In an hour."

"Mmm."  
He takes a deep breath, "We should probably get dressed."

I groan, I had just gotten warm and now I would have to get up. Yep, I would definitely be limping for the next few days. He gets up and I can't help but look at him. I feel myself blush. I didn't have the chance to look at him the night before, so this was something new. He was gorgeous. I didn't feel lust when looking at him in this moment. It was surprising, but I really just wanted to look at him. He puts his shirt on and turns around. When he catches me staring, he raises an eyebrow and I feel my face grow red. 

"Oh, s-sorry."

He smirks and raises an eyebrow suggestively, "like what you see?"

I look at the wall behind him, anything to avoid his gaze. When I look back at him, he is fully clothed. He pulls me up by my shoulders and places me on my feet. He kisses me lightly and taps me in the middle of my chest. 

"Get dressed."

I sigh. Might as well.  
@@@@

The morning was just as chilly as the night before. Though it isn't as cold with Kagami's arm around me. We had been waiting for the bus for about ten minutes before it showed up. It hurt to sit down, but now that we were settled, it wasn't so bad. 

"Aomine, I need to tell you something." 

I turn to him in confusion, "what?"

He takes a deep breath, "I'm going away next month."

Wait. What?

"My Dad got March break off, so I'm going to visit him."

I must have been confused, because he continues.

"It’s a week off for students back in America. It’s only five days long."

I try not to look at him. He's leaving. He said it was only going to be five day but... What if he wasn't telling the truth? I try not to freak out, but I feel my breath pick up. Just yesterday he had said that he wouldn't leave, yet here he was. He must have noticed it because he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I said that I wouldn't leave you, and I will keep that promise."

How...did he know what I was thinking? And why wasn't he immediately turned off. Everyone before him had gotten one glimpse at my clingy side and broke up with me right away. Why was he different than all the ones before him? 

"O-okay." 

Kagami seems skeptical but he takes it. "I love you, I'll be gone for only five days. You can stay over the night before."

I nodded. He hugs me and I really hope that he is being as honest as he usually is.  
@@@@

Just like every other time, Satsuki began to ask me a bunch of questions. I ignored her as always but she didn't seem to care. And of course, she just happened to notice my limp. 

She smirks, "Ohhh, did someone get lai-" 

I place a hand over her mouth quickly. I don't want our parents to hear our conversation. I pull her up the stairs and into my bathroom. "Shut up!"

She giggles, "Yeah yeah, sure."

I place my face in my hands, "Do you have to ask such personal questions?"

She feigns offense, "Obviously! It’s my job as your sister," She smiles sweetly, as if she hadn't just said something like that. "So, did you?"

She gives me an emotional face and I can't not answer. I raise my arms up exasperated, "Yes, yes! We had sex! Oh my god!"

She smiles slyly and crosses her arms across her chest, "Okay, I'm satisfied. Thank you."

I look at her angrily as she leaves. What the hell is wrong with that women?


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami had been texting me every day, telling me the date that he would be leaving. As if I didn't figure it out way before. It was almost as if he was mocking me, but I knew that it wasn't the case. He was way too kind to do something like that. 

It was now the day before, and Kagami had invited me over to his house, just like he said he would. Even though I knew what was going to happen tomorrow, I couldn't help but feel kind of excited. I had never been to Kagami's house before, and it was kind of nerve wracking. It almost overtook my feeling of dread for tomorrow. Almost. 

I got to the address that he had stated in his text in record time. I had rushed here, I definitely couldn't deny that. He lived in a fairly high end apartment complex and I couldn't help but wonder how he got the money .to pay for something like this. He definitely didn't have a job, that much was obvious, but where did he get the food to pay for everything? Not that it mattered of course, I was just curious. 

I knocked lightly on the door and he answers immediately. His face lights up right away when he sees me. "Oh hey, Aomine."

"Daiki," I don't know what came me when I said that, but I knew that I would like him to call me by my first name. 

He cocks his head, "Huh?"

"That's my first name, call me that from now on," I blush. "I mean, if you want to of course."

He sighs and pulls my body towards his own, hugging me. "Alright then, ao- I mean." He stumbles over his word but corrects himself. "Daiki. If that's the case, then you can call me Taiga."

My first name sounds amazing with his voice and I find myself shivering. He chuckles softly against my neck, I push him away lightly. He opens the door even wider and gestures to the inside. His apartment is even larger than it looks from the outside. There isn't any furniture, but it seems surprisingly nice. Although I couldn't imagine living in such a large space, completely alone. Even in the small house that I lived in, I couldn't imagine surviving there without Satsuki and her parents. 

"You want something to eat?" He walks into his large kitchen, separated from the living area by only half a wall. I realized just after he asked the question, how hungry I was. I nod, although I doubt that he is all that amazing at cooking, I'm still kind of excited. I mean, who wouldn't be excited about their boyfriend making them food. Wow, I was seriously starting to sound like a teenaged girl. 

"What do you want?"

"I honestly don't care."

He sighs, "Alright then."  
@@@@

"You are seriously amazing."

I kiss his cheek lightly and he blushes, "it’s not that big of a deal." 

"Are you kidding me?!" I look at him in shock. "Satsuki likes to do the cooking at home so she can practice."

"Yeah, do?" 

"Her cooking sucks, I swear I die a little inside every time I try to taste something she made." 

Kagami laughs, "Seriously?"

I nod quickly, "yeah."

We were sitting on his couch after eating. I hadn't thought that he would be good at cooking, but like always, I was wrong. He was much better than anyone I had ever met. Then again, that wasn't saying much considering the fact that Satsuki made most of the food I ate. I didn't even want to remember what her food tasted like. Kagami had wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulder. We just sat there, enjoying our time together before Kagami left. Even though we weren't doing much, my heart was racing way faster than normal and it felt like I couldn't breathe. It was kind of weird though, this didn't usually happen. Maybe it was just me being anxious about tomorrow. I couldn't help but reach for his hand. He flinches slightly, but quickly relaxes. I raise his hand up to my neck so he can feel my racing pulse. 

"You see what you do to me...Taiga?" It seems weird to suddenly be calling him by his first name, but it doesn't seem to matter. His face turns bright red as he pulls his hand back and buries his head in the place that his hand once was. 

He whispers softly against my skin, "you are seriously adorable." His breath against my neck causes me to shiver. He groans softly. "What exactly are you trying to do to me?"

He pulls me close to him as he drags his lips upwards. They brush over my chin before he finally kisses me. I feel an eruption of heat inside me as he pries my lips open with his own. I yelp as he pulls me roughly into his lap as the kisses get even more passionate. I feel like I know where this is going, and I honestly didn't mind. It felt amazing the last time, and I didn't mind doing it again.

"T-Taiga."

He groans softly and his kisses lose some of their intensity, "again."

"Taiga!"

Kagami flips us around so that I am lying on my back. His eyes are filled with lust and I love it. I love knowing that I am wanted by someone in this way. He raises my shirt above my head and runs his cold hands down my bare chest. It should feel discomforting, but it only makes my body feel even warmer. His hand moves down even farther to rest on my...oh.

I feel myself blush and I want to cover my face to hide from the man above me. Instead, I just close my eyes. When I feel daring enough to open them again, I notice that he is smirking. I also notice that this entire time he had been grinding his hand in that...certain area and I had just been too distracted by my embarrassment to notice it. I bite my lip to force back a moan. He chuckles softly and leans down to kiss me lightly once again. Even though we had already done this, I just wanted to give myself over to him all over again. 

This guy, was really amazing.  
@@@@

I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. I had a flashback of the night before and I couldn't help but smile. It seemed weird, considering, but you know. My hips didn't hurt nearly as much as the time we last we did it. 

"Taiga," I reach my arm around to the other side of the bed so I can wrap it around him. I can't help but freeze in terror when my arm hits the bed sheet. I still up quickly, completely ignoring the pain radiating from my hips and up my spine. I looked around frantically, looking for Kagami. I stand up and look over to the clock. It is 10 am. Kagami had said that his plane left at 8. 

He was already gone. I feel my eyes widen as I fall to my knees. I feel tears fall down my cheeks. He left. He left without waking me up beforehand. He said that he wouldn't be leaving me and yet. My breathing began to speed up as I struggled to calm down. Yet, I couldn't. Why did he promise not to leave? Maybe he had us do what we did last night so I would wake up late. 

That would give him the perfect time in order to leave, to get rid of me forever. No matter how much I convinced myself that it was fun while it lasted and if was fine, I couldn't get my mind to realize it. 

I reached for my phone and called the only number that I could think of. "S-Satsuki?"

"Dai-chan? What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

I hear her swallow loudly, "Kagami?"

I nod before realizing that she can't see me do so, "Y-Yeah."

I hear her breathe deeply, "Send me the address and we'll come pick you up."

"Thank you," I say. As I put my hands in my knees and hang up. Now all I had to do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

What time is it again? 

I look at the clock with half lidded eyes. It's 8 pm. I don't even remember all those hours passing by. Then again, I hadn't exactly been paying attention to the time. 

What day was it exactly?

I had been in the house for so long that I didn't even know how many day had passed since Kagami left. I remember him saying that he would be back in five days. But considering the fact that he had lied to me already about something that he said, I wasn't too hopeful. The only time where I could ever stand getting out from the inviting covers, was when I was called down for dinner. The food tasted better, surprisingly. I didn't know if it was just because Satsuki was trying harder, or if she just bought everything precooked. Whatever the reason for it, it didn't taste as good as...never mind.

"Dai-chan?"

I flinch as the door opens, and Satsuki calls to me through the crack. I open my eyes more, but don't turn towards her. I'm scared that I will start sobbing again if I see her concerned face. 

"Huh?"

She sighs, "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

Ah, yes. It was a school day wasn't it? I hadn't gone to school ever since. I just couldn't go through a regular day as if nothing had happened. I sit up and shake my head.

"You really need to go back Dai-chan."

I shake my head again, "I can't...sorry."

I hear her footsteps coming towards my bed slowly. She stops so she can wrap her arms around me. She places my head on her shoulder and rubs my back slowly. I know that she expects me to cry, but I can't. I had used up all my tears all the other times that I had cried. I never got this worked up over something like this before. I push Satsuki back and she stiffens.

"Please, just leave me alone."

She doesn't say anything. All she does is turn on her heel and walks out the door again. She closes the door, being careful so she doesn't slam it. I feel slightly guilty about the fact that I was beginning to worry her again, but I didn't know how I could stop myself from doing so. I didn't know how to fix this now.  
@@@@

I really needed to get out of bed. My muscles were horribly cramped up from laying down for so long. I lay myself out flat, off of my position on my side. I stretch out all my limbs and some of them crack after not being used for so long. I don't think it has been too long since I walked around but maybe it's been longer then my mind can comprehend. I don't want to, but I know that I have to get out of my room. Everyone's probably worried about me, and I don't really want to make them feel bad. I had been incredibly selfish by locking myself away but I didn't know any other way to wallow in my own misery. No matter how I looked at it, there was no point in staying cramped up under the covers all day. Although, I didn't know if I could go back to school yet.

I walked down the stairs slowly, I didn't want to shock anyone that was downstairs with my presence just yet. Satsuki was sitting on the couch with her phone, probably texting someone like Tetsu. 

I take a deep breath, "Satsuki."

She jumps, almost dropping her phone. When she gets a firm hold on it again, she looks up at me in shock, "Dai-chan?"

I tried to smile at her, but my face doesn't let me. Apparently it is impossible for me to show any expression past mild discomfort. "What time is it?"

"Huh?! O-oh right. It's, like..." She looks at her phone. She's acting very suspiciously right now but I don't have the energy to ask her what she was talking about with Tetsu. "It's 2:48."

Wait. It was the middle of the day, why wasn't she at school? What day was it? 

"How long have I been upstairs?"

Her expression softens, "Its Saturday."

What?! Kagami had left on Monday morning! That meant that I had been in my room for five days! That was the amount of time that Kagami was supposed to be gone for. Not that I expected him to actually show up or anything. "Seriously?!"

She chuckles softly, "Yes."

Okay, well that wasn't exactly expected. Then in remembered her texting someone. "Who you texting?"

Her face turns bright red, "No one! I mean," She looks into her lap. "I was texting Tetsu-kun." 

I raise an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yes! Stop making fun of me Dai-chan!"

I almost laughed. Almost. I guess it's still not possible for me to show any happiness. I'm sure I'll get over it though. 

"I...I have to go now!" Satsuki stands up quickly and walks over to the door, shoving her phone in her pocket. I don't feel the need to stop her, but I'm still kind of worried. Why wouldn't she tell me where she was going? And why was she so awkward about it?

"O...kay?" Halfway through speaking, she slams the door behind her, leaving me alone to wonder where she was going.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't expect it to happen, but it did. When I was sitting at dinner with Satsuki and her dad, my phone rang. No one had called me in a very long time, so I didn't know who it could be. So naturally, I checked the caller ID. I was sort of scared that it would be Akashi again, but no. It was a different guy, same hair colour, but different shade. 

Kagami Taiga.

I stand up, my chair falls over behind me and the two people accompanying me at the dinner table turn my way. Satsuki must see my surprised look because her voice is laced with concern. "Dai-chan?"

"I need a second."

She reaches a hand out to protest, but pulls it back. Instead, she just nods, her concerned expression still taking over her face. I stand up and walk slowly out of the dining room and into the hall leading from the door to the rest of the house. 

I took a deep breath and picked up the phone slowly, not in any rush to have a conversation with this guy. "H-hello?" I curse my inability to speak in this moment.

"Hey Daiki."

I fight the urge to sigh at his voice. It feels like I haven't heard it in forever. Even though I tell myself that I shouldn't freak out just because he called me, I couldn't help but think about how happy I was that he wasn't completely avoiding me.

"Hey, Taiga." Thank god I didn't stutter that time. "What's up?" Just play it cool. Cool.

I hear him sigh, "Momoi told Kuroko how you've been this last week," from his voice, I can tell that he feels guilty for some reason. "Then Kuroko yelled at me for doing it to you." Oh.

"What's...your point?"

"My point is..." He takes a shaky breath. "I am so, so sorry." 

I tense, was he serious? "What do you mean?"

I can almost hear him flinch, "Can we meet up?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

I turn around, Satsuki has obviously figured out what our conversation was. She is nodding her head vigorously at me, urging me to say yes.

"Daiki?"

Kagami's voice brings my attention back to my phone. "Yes, let’s meet up, right now."  
@@@@

Kagami had told me that he would meet me at the park near my house. I wasn't too hopeful that he would actually show up, but at least it got me out of the house I guess. I look around, watching to see where Kagami would come from. He isn't here yet. 

Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, I feel arms wrap delicately around my torso. I yelp, covering my mouth to stifle it. The person behind me backs off, probably worried that I would lash out at them. I turn around to glare at whoever head decided to do that out of nowhere. 

I feel my eyes widen when I see who it is, "T-taiga?" 

He smiles shyly, "Hey."

Although I didn't want to show my emotions so quickly after seeing him again but of course, my body didn’t want to listen to my wishes. I feel tears in my eyes as I struggle not to cry. I cover my eyes with one hand. I feel his arms wrap around me again and this time I let them stay. I remove my single hand and hug him back. I bite my lip to stop the sobs that I know will erupt if I don't. I just let my tears fall silently as he whispers lightly in my ear. I don't think he understands just how happy I am to hear his voice again. 

"God Daiki," I didn't know how to respond to anything he was saying. "I am so so sorry."

Against my will, a sob erupts past my lips. I really can't stand his voice when he's this guilty. I feel surprisingly happy though. Most people would immediately leave me if they knew I was so clingy that I would go into a depression just because they leave for a few days. I suddenly feel a bit of wetness on my neck, right where Kagami's head is. I quickly realize that he's crying as well. He clutches the back of my shirt tightly, he is whimpering lightly and I feel my chest grow tight. Damn it, damn it, damn it. If he's crying, then I will definitely start crying even more than I already am. 

"Please, Taiga. Stop."

He pulls away and wipes his eyes, "Sorry, for everything really."

I scratch the back of my head, "its fine."

The situation slowly descends into an awkward silence. It shouldn't be like this, we should have a lot of things to talk about, but I couldn't think of anything. I know that I should probably ask about what he did exactly this past week, yet I can't find the exact words to say. 

He places his hands on my shoulders, I can only assume that he likes this awkward silence as much as I do. When I look at him, his eyebrows are shaking from the amount of emotion he's holding back, "I missed you so damn much."

I can't help but look down, into his chest, "I missed you too."

He wraps his arms around me again, placing his forehead on mine. He kisses me lightly. I sigh, it’s been way too long. I kiss him again, wrapping my arms around the back of his head. 

After a minute or so, he pulls back, he puts his hands on either side of my face. "Daiki."

"Hm?"

His face straightens, "if I ever have to leave you again," he smiles warmly. "I will call you as often as I can." 

I laugh shyly, "really?"

"Yes really!" 

I look down, but then back up again, so I can see his face clearly, "Thank you."

I really don't know why I got so lucky. It feels so rushed. Like I shouldn't have fallen this much for him in this short a time. Yet I know, that this is for real. I also know, that if we were to end up breaking up because we weren't as compatible as we once thought, it would be alright. It would be alright because I had been happy. It didn't know what I did to deserve such a thing. But it was fine, as long as it was him.  
@@@@

Once we had finished speaking in the park, Kagami walked me back to my house. When we got inside, Satsuki had a few choice words for him. Let's just say that Kagami got a taste of her surprisingly monstrous strength. Although I personally don't think that punching him in the face was necessary. I could tell that the words she said were the things that hurt him the most.   
We were now sitting in my room, and I just felt so safe. He was holding me lightly in his arms, close to his body. I knew that I could trust him with everything. In fact, I wanted to tell him. If he was going to be so considerate of my horrible abandonment issues, he at least deserved to know why I was like that. 

"Kagami can I tell you something?" 

He grunts his agreement into my neck. I can help but that thank the gods that I didn't stutter at all when I asked. I just hoped that it stayed like that when I finished what I was telling him. 

"I need to tell you why I freaked out so much when you left."

I sits ups straighter and pushes me off so I can sit in front of him. He leans forward slightly, giving me his full attention. "Go ahead."

I'm sort of surprised that he isn't making a bigger deal out of this. I probably shouldn't be, considering how much of an anomaly he is with everything. 

"It has to do with the fact that Satsuki's parents adopted me."

All he does is nod, I guess that's all he will be doing while I talk to him. At least I won't be interrupted. 

"I happened when I was eight..." My breath hitches, if this is happening already, I don't want to know what will happen when I get to the significant part. "My parents...they," for whatever reason, it felt as if my breath had been knocked out of me. I lurch forward in shock and I feel Kagami's hand rest itself on my shoulder. I managed to take a deep breath and push his hand away. I shake my head at him lightly, willing him to leave me alone and let me continue. 

"They decided to go on a...'vacation." Before saying the last word, I had to pause. I had never told anyone this before. Everyone I had dated before him couldn't care less about why I couldn't let them go for even a little while without contacting me. "But the thing is...they never came back."

I look up to see that Kagami's eyes widen considerably, "So they...died?"

I can’t help but stare at him. I can definitely see why he would jump to that conclusion, and it would explain why I didn't want him to leave if I didn't know what he was doing at all times. 

I shake my head, "No, they're still alive I think." He raises an eyebrow, apparently I lost him. "They just didn't want to take care of me anymore I guess."

He doesn't say anything. I can't even hear a single sound out of his mouth. I at least expected him to make some sort of noise in reaction to what I had just told him. "They left me with Satsuki's parents. They managed to adopt me and..."

I can't help but trail off as I look up slightly. Kagami's hands are clutching the sheets tightly, although I don't quite understand why. It isn't until I look to his face that I understand. His face his bright red, although this time I know that it isn't from embarrassment. It's from undying anger. His teeth are clenched tightly and j can hear them grinding together slightly, even from over here. 

Suddenly out of completely nowhere, he reaches forward and grabs onto the front of my shirt tightly. He pulls me towards him and kisses me roughly. I can feel his anger seeping through his skin. He tugs at the back of my shirt in his anger, and I'm scared that he will rip it somehow. 

"Oh my god!" He yells through his gritted teeth after pulling away. "Those fucking assholes!"

I chuckle softly, I can't help it. I never expected him to react so strongly to my past. It was nice, knowing that he cares so much about me. Not that yelling about people that weren't even in this country was necessary. 

He pulls back, clutching my shoulders instead. "I will never do that to you. Ever."

I smile at him, I really love this guy. "I know."

He kisses me again, this time softer. He's less angry now, but I can tell that he's still trying to calm down. He pulls back and looks at me right in the eyes. I struggle to keep from fidgeting under his intense gaze. 

"I love you."

There is so much emotion in his voice and I almost crack under the pressure. "I love you too." 

He rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes, I do the same. It is horribly silent but neither of us move to break it. I feel like this is truly okay. Maybe happiness isn't so hard to find after all.


End file.
